


The Party Don't Start 'Til the Car Does

by justabrain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Mack are out getting some supplies for a party, when they have some car trouble. Sass ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party Don't Start 'Til the Car Does

“Got everything, Tremors?”

“Ice cream, beer for Hunter, tea, special request of Fitz, candles, streamers, and a pack of balloons. Oh, and…” Daisy pulled the door shut behind her as she rummaged through the grocery bag. With a grin, she whipped something out and placed it on Mack’s head before he could get a good look at it. 

“What the…” With a wave of his arm, he knocked the object off and turned to look at where it had fallen in the back seat. “Party hats? Really?” Daisy shrugged, the shit-eating grin still stuck firmly on her face. “Oh, May is going to kill you… Even more than she already will for organizing this thing.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault her birthday isn’t redacted or something.”

“No, but it _is_ behind 4 levels of security.”

“Five actually, and you know my policy on things like that, they’re meant to be known for the good of the world! Besides, it’s not like they were that hard to get through.”

Mack smiled and shook his head. “Whatever you say. We better get back before that stuff gets too hot and melts.”

“You see me stopping you? You’re the one in the driver’s seat.”

Deciding not to make a rebuttal, Mack stuck the key in the ignition. After the starter motor coughed a few times, the engine… didn’t start. Mack glanced awkwardly over at Daisy, and she looked back at him, eyebrow raised and a laugh playing at her lips. He tried again to the same results.

“Wow, one of the first civilian missions outside of the base, and the mechanic stalls the car. That’s impressive, really!”

“Thanks, just as impressive as you going and fixing whatever you did to it,” Mack fired back as he reached over her leg to open the glove compartment and rummage around for something.

Daisy looked at him, eyes wide and face innocent. “You think _I_ did this? I’m not sure whether to be insulted or complimented that you think I know my way around a car so well."

“Well you were living out of a van for a while.”

“And you think I did the repair work myself?” She scoffed. “Nah, I had an ‘in’ with one of the guys at a mechanic’s place. Just a little friendly blackmail.” Mack glanced up and shot her a look. “I’m kidding, sheesh…” She shrugged. “He had a crush on me.”

“Alright, well, you can keep on with your nostalgia,” he said as he sat up again, a small wrench in hand, “but I’m gonna figure out what’s wrong with this beast.” Climbing out, he called back over his shoulder, “You might want to come out too; it’ll start to get hot in there.”

Half to avoid the heat and half to be able to have some sort of conversation, Daisy opened the door as well, opting to lean on it while standing on the step, rather than getting all the way out. 

“So what’s wrong with it?”

“Not quite sure, but probably low battery. That would explain why the starter motor could at least get going. We have enough fuel, and I just checked the oil yest—”

“I’ll go run inside and ask the manager if she’ll jumpstart our car,” Daisy offered, hopping down and shutting the door.

“No!”

She stopped and turned to look at him. “Why not?”

“Have you ever seen under the hood of a normal car?”

“Yes…?”

“And have you seen all the tricks SHIELD’s cars and SUVs can do?”

“Yeah, some of them. Did you know some of them can fly? Like, I know Lola can fly, but making a _whole SUV_ fly? Way more impressive. I heard they they even have rocket launchers built in.”

“Yeah well, I’ve been over practically every square inch of this thing. No rocket launchers. Regardless though, there are some not-so-nice people who’d love to duplicate some of the tech under this hood. So no random store managers.”

“Ok. So, what exactly do you plan on doing instead?” Daisy walked back over and leaned on the side of the SUV. 

“Hang on a second.” Mack set his miniature wrench down and made his way to the back, opening the trunk. A few thumps and a swear word later, he was back, this time with a good sized tool kit in tow. “Alright, let’s see what Coulson keeps in here.”

“You call yourself a mechanic and you don’t know what’s in the built-in toolbox?”

“Hey, when we’re at the base, I use the base’s tools. I haven’t exactly had a reason to look in these things.”

“Su-ure…”

Mack rolled his eyes. “Let’s see… A philips head, an adjustable wrench, a slotted screwdriver…”

“Ya know, none of those sound like recharging-the-battery tools.”

“Hey, if you got any ideas, I’m open to suggestions.”

Pulling out her phone, Daisy dangled it from her fingers. “One person.”

“Wh— Of course.” Mack sighed and waved for her to go ahead and call. So with a dazzling smile, she did.

 

 

———

 

 

Mack and Daisy were sitting on the hood of the car, each sipping a still-cool beer, when Lincoln finally found them.

“Hey. You guys look… busy.”

Daisy shrugged and hopped down. “Want one?”

Lincoln shook his head. “So, uh… battery?”

“Yup.” Mack opened the hood and pointed to the battery. “Daisy’s first helpful suggestion, calling you.”

“Hey, I was being just as affective as you were!” she called from where she was throwing away her can. 

“Whatever you say. Ready, Sparkplug?”

Lincoln stiffened momentarily, before forcibly unclenching his fists and taking a breath. “Yeah, sure.” As Lincoln stretched his hands towards the battery, Mack felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end with the static electricity in the air a moment later. He watched as the electricity performed its intricate dance between Lincoln’s hands and the car. A few seconds later, it was over.

“Try that.”

Opening the door to a wave of heat, Mack carefully sat on the roasted leather and turned the ignition once again. To his delight, the engine purred to life. With a relieved sigh, he went around to the front again, the car still running. “Thanks, Lincoln. Want a ride back? It’s a bit toasty in there, but it’s probably still nicer than walking.”

Lincoln smiled. “Thanks, I will.”

“Hey Mack, maybe we should promote Lincoln to chief mechanic!”

“You know what, Tremors?” he said, picking up the tiny wrench once again and waving it menacingly. As Daisy burst out laughing, he chuckled too. “Get in the car and we’ll finally get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Best Friends Day to my best friend, Rachel!!


End file.
